Society
by AizenLover529
Summary: AU. Grimmjow has been in and out of prison. Ichigo has always been alone. When fate brings these two together at a local bar and eyes lock, sparks fly between the two strangers. GrimmIchi.
1. Chapter 1

** And here's another new story for you guys. I swear, I pop out new stories like Octo Mom pops out babies, but anyway. I hope you enjoy it. I will say that this is super fluffy, kind of. I'll let you be the judge of that. I also want to say that I'm updating like crazy this week. I miss of your wonderful reviews! But I hope you all like this and remember to review!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

_Freedom_

The one thing that sets up apart from animals. That and common sense. After five long ass years, I have my freedom back. I'm no longer an animal waiting to be feed through a cage by some dick wad. I can do what the hell I want. Be myself. Get up and go places when I want to, not when I'm told to. Freedom is everything in this country. And to put it simply, if you didn't have it the chances are you're living like shit, you're unhappy and waiting for your life to end. Trust me, I've been there and I don't plan on going back.

I wait outside the prison gates for my friends to pick me up from this shithole. When they let me out earlier today, I didn't look back. I did glare at the guard on my way out though. And I didn't say goodbye to any of the _friends _I had made in there. I saw no reason to. They weren't going to be there for me in the outside world. Why waste my valuable time? And speaking of valuable time, my friends are late. You would think when it really mattered they'd be on time.

_Honk Honk_

Finally. It's not long before the car I've been waiting to see drives into view. I let out a small sigh as I hear Maroon 5 blasting from the speakers of the car. I have a love hate relationship with the driver of Ford Explorer. When the vehicle stops, I'm ambushed by boobs to the face.

"Grimmjow! I'm so happy you're out. I've missed you so much. My baby brother. I missed your face!"

"Nel, get boobs from out of my face. You're killing me."

"Oops, sorry about that. I'm just so happy to see you! It's been so long."

"She's got a point, Grimm. Five years is a long time." I hear from the other side of the car. I look up to see a long-time friend of mine. His name is Shinji and he's been with me since I could walk. Shinji is one of three people I can really trust in this world because I don't have many friends, considering the life style I used to live. But that's all in the past now. I'm going to try and start fresh, get a real job. I doubt anyone would hire someone like me and with a background like mine.

"Get off my back, I know it is but she doesn't have to crush me with her ginormous tits."

"That's no way to describe your sister. That's borderline creepy." I snort at that. I make my way inside the dented truck and sit in the passenger seat.

"Hey Shin, you drive." I tell him. He nods his head and gets in the driver's seat.

"Hey! It's my car damn it! I'm driving." Nel screeches. I laugh at her expression. She knows damn well that I don't let her drive when I'm in the car. I like to get to my destination safely, thank you very much.

"Neliel, you know as well as I do that you can't drive to save your life, my life or Grimmjow's life. Just do us all a favor and be a backseat driver or something, yeah?" Shinji tells her. Nel pouts for a minute but accepts it.

"You better not put a scratch on her." She mumbles. At that Shinji and I tip our heads back and laugh loudly.

"Nel, it's already scratched _and_ dented. I don't have to do shit but drive this motherfucker!" Nel doesn't say too much after that as Shinji drives off.

I don't ask where we're going. I really don't want to know and honestly, I don't care. I just want to enjoy the ride while I can before I get out and have to deal with all the bullshit the world has to offer. I hadn't really thought about what I was going to do after prison. I was so concerned with getting out that it slipped my mind. It sounds kind of clichéd but the only thing I could do in that piece of shit place was sleep, work out and watch my ass. Literally.

"So Grimm. Any place you wanna go in particular?" I don't bother to look at Shinji when he asks me that. I'm not trying to ignore him. I just think he already knows what I want to do.

"Well…"

"Just take me home. After five years in a cell, a bedroom with a color of my choosing would be nice."

"Aw come on Grimm. Live it up a bit. Go out. Meet somebody. Tell you what, I'll take you to this new club-"

"Shin, I said no. I just want to relax for a little while. We can do whatever next week or something but as of right now, at this very moment in time, I just wanna go home." It was quite for a little bit.

"Let's just do what he wants." Nel says broadly. It was rare for her to sounds so defeated but at least she saw things my way. Shinji groaned but kept driving.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until Nel was softly tapping my shoulder. I don't normally fall asleep in cars. I like to see where I'm going. Guess I was more tired than I thought. I get out of the car as Nel instructed and walk up the stairs to her house. She unlocks the door with a smile. I knew something was up then. When I walk inside the house I see nothing but decorations.

"Surprise!" Says the one person sitting on the couch. And that person was Gin. Gin is a friend of mine and like Shinji he is one of the three people I trust in the world. He's been there to listen to all my shit. So I guess he's like a human diary.

"What the hell is this?" I ask.

"It's a welcome home surprise party!" Nel says cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's a welcome back from prison party." Gin says confidently.

"Not much of a party with three people."

"Well, not many people wanted to come since, you know..." Nel begins. I feel myself getting angry.

"Since what? Since I'm a criminal. Is that what you wanted to say? Go ahead you know you want to because that's what I am right?" She stares at me in disbelief.

"Grimm you know that's not what I meant."

"So what did you mean?"

"She was just saying that you don't have many friends. I don't know if you've noticed but you don't trust people very often." Shinji says. I know he's right but after making myself look like an ass, I can't admit it.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"Grimmjow, it's five o'clock in the afternoon." Gin says smartly.

"Then I'm taking a nap!" I told them I didn't want to be bothered. What person would after you just got out of the worse place on earth?

I slam the door shut but it's reopened shortly afterwards. I look over and I see Gin. I'm not really surprised that it's him. He's normally the one that calms me down after shit like this happens.

"Someone's got a metaphorical meter stick up their ass."

"Don't start with me." I growl.

"I'm not. Just came to see what's eatin' ya'." I could lie to Gin and say nothing but I know from experience he'd know I was lying. I sigh and tell him everything that's wrong in my life.

"Where am I supposed to start? After all the shit I've done. What am I supposed to do? I don't where to start looking for work but I know nobody is gonna want to hire some weirdo with blue hair and a criminal record. Nel's nice enough to put me up with a place for now but shit that could change in a week or two. You know how much we fight. I know it's probably be a lot easier to just go back to fucking people up for that bastard Aizen but I couldn't do that to Nel. He's part of the reason I was in prison anyway. The fucking prick. I just…I just don't know what I'm gonna do, Gin."

Throughout the entire time I was complaining, Gin said nothing. That's what I loved about him. He didn't question or try to help until he knew what was going on. He sat quietly on the bed. I'm assuming he's thinking, you can never tell with him.

"You want to work?"

"Gin, I'm not going back to that." I say sternly.

"No, no Grimm. I know this cool ass guy that could give you a job at his construction place. He owns it so he has the say on who gets to work or not. He's been talkin' about findin' somebody to take someone's place. Guess he fired some guy. I could talk to him later on today and see if he still needs some extra help."

"Y-You'd do that?"

"Course I would! I got your back if no one else does." And he's right.

"Thanks man, if this does work out I'll owe you big time."

"Yeah, yeah. You've said that before. But how about we go and cheer up your sister. She went outta her way to make that cake you know. And you _know_ she can't cook. So how bout it?" he says as he offers me a hand. I take it and he pulls me up.

"Let's get this over with."

_**Three hours later**_

I bet you think I had the time of my life hanging with my best friends after I just got out of prison, right? Well, you're wrong. So very wrong. These idiots decided to get drunk and pass out. The nerve of them. I could care less that they passed out on me but they could've at least shared the alcohol. Fucking alcoholics.

I grab Nel's keys off of the counter top and head to a bar I used to go to often when I needed a drink, like I need one now. It's not too far from Nel's place so it's not that big of a deal. I actually found the drive there to be rather relaxing. But I think anyone would after you just spent three hours with the loudest people you've ever met in your life. I park Nel's beat up Explorer and head inside the bar owed by an old friend of mine. I think she'll be happy to see me. Or at least I hope she is.

I walk up to the bar and sit down. It takes a while for her to notice someone's here. The bar isn't the most popular of places but it's quite and the food is decent.

"Welcome, what can I get for you Mr.…? Grimmjow!?"

"Hey Hal. It's been a while."

"It has. So today was the big day huh?"

"Yeah. It's different outside the cell walls."

"I would imagine." She says as she laughs lowly.

"Sorry I couldn't be there when you got out. How does two drinks on the house sound?"

"Suits me just fine."

"Alright, what will you have?"

"Gimme a Whiskey and Coke on the rocks." I grunt out.

"Coming right up." She says.

"Uh could you make that two please?" I hadn't seen the young man walk inside the bar. He was a strange looking boy but still very attractive. He was probably roughly around 5"11. He had a slim build but I could still make out the form of muscles threw his black V-neck shirt with a white substances on it. And to top it off the kid had orange hair. Orange!

I hadn't realized I was staring at the bright haired young man until he looked down at me, smiled and said,

"You have very pretty eyes." God I think my heart just melted.

**A short chapter but that was just to give you a preview of what's to come. I will be updating like crazy today because I have nothing else better to do. I hope you guys enjoyed this new story of mine. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will take place in Ichigo's POV. Thanks for reading. Until next time Bye-Bye!**


	2. It's A Date

** I'm ready to update! Thank you for those of you who read or reviewed this story. It means a lot. I'm glad that you guys have taken a liking to the story. I hope I can get others to like it as well. Enjoy the chapter. I do not own Bleach.**

XoXoXOXoXoX

"W-What'd you say?"

"I said you have very pretty eyes. I've never seen a more beautiful color of blue in my life. I really hope that is your actual eye color." I tell the attractive man before me. He looked flustered by my comment.

"I'm sorry. Did that make you uncomfortable?" I ask. He looks at me strangely before giving me an all knowing smirk.

"Not at all. I guess you just caught me off guard. Not many people find someone like me attractive." I found that really hard to believe. Surely he was joking with me. So I decide to play along.

"Who said I found you attractive?" He raises a perfect blue eyebrow, smirk still on his face.

"So you weren't calling me attractive? Well that hurts. And here I thought we were getting along." He says in a pouting manner. I feel the ends of my mouth twitch into a smile. This…man has captured my interest. Never have I been so intrigued by a stranger.

"Okay, you've earned my name. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and you are?" I say as I extend my hand. He lets out a deep but low chuckle as he does the same.

"Heh, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. And I wasn't aware I was trying to learn your name."

"Well _Grimmjow_, you've captured my interest so I think I can give you that much, right?" I tell him.

"I suppose you're right." The bartender comes towards the bar holding four drinks, two in each hand. She hands Grimmjow his drinks first then mine. I'm not really much of a drinker but I can make an exception tonight.

"You boys enjoy now." She says in her raspy voice. I smile at her and she returns the smile while waving a goodbye.

"Thanks Hal." She nods at him and goes back inside room behind the bar. I sip the shot of whiskey slow. I cringe as I swallow the brown liquor, not because of the taste but more of the burn as it slides down. I suck on the lemon places on the side of the glass to ease the taste some. I then heard Grimmjow laugh.

"You sure a kid like you can handle a drink made for a man?" I scoff at the question.

"I'm fine. And I'm not a kid. I'm 24 years old damn it. Are _you_ okay, old man?" At that Grimmjow tips his head back and gives a hearty laugh.

"Old man? I haven't heard that one before. I'm perfectly fine, I told you this drink was made for a man."

"Yeah, yeah. If I may ask, how old are you?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. I know he's not old but I still would like to know how old he actually is. That's not a crime, is it?

"If you must know, I'm 28. Only 4 years older than yourself." He says with a smile as he drinks the shot of whiskey. He made no face as he drank it. Once he's done he looks back at me. He makes a face that I can't figure out the meaning of.

"You do drugs or somethin'?" He asks. Drugs? Why would he think that? I guess Grimmjow sensed the confusion and pointed down at my shirt. I snicker as I realize what he's talking about.

"You mean _this_?" I say referring to the white substance on my black shirt. He nods his head firmly.

"Yeah, if it's not coke, then what is it?"

"It's flour."

"Flour?" Grimmjow repeats back slowly. "Why is there flour on your shirt?" I immediately blush uncontrollably. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow but waits for me to explain myself.

"I-If I tell you, you can't judge me, okay?"

"It's not my place to judge anybody." I take a deep breath.

"W-Well you see I'm a baker." I say as I feel the stinging sensation of my remaining blush. I look up to see Grimmjow just staring at me, he then smirks.

"That's it? You're a baker?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that's kind of cool."

"You're not going to make fun of me?"

"Why would I? If you want to bake cakes and shit, by all means, do you. I'm not going to make fun of you for it. You obviously have a reason for wanting to be a baker, right? I have no right to make fun of you for it. And to be perfectly honest with you, if people my age are talking shit about you for baking, then they need to grow the fuck up. Grown as people making fun of someone for a certain career choice. God, that pisses me off!"

It amazed me that Grimmjow spoke so seriously about this. I wasn't expecting him to say much about the topic but he did. It made me wonder if Grimmjow went through something like this when he was younger or if he was going through it now. The man was so different from anyone I had ever met.

"So, uh, what about you? You do anything?" Grimmjow pauses for a second before a small smile creeps on his face but I don't think it was out of happiness. He looks me in my eye before speaking.

"If I tell you, you can't judge me, alright?"

"It's my place to judge anyone." He snorts at that.

"I don't have a job right now because I…I just got out of prison. But before you say anything I'm not some crazed killer or rapist." He tells me hurriedly almost as if he was trying to justify himself.

"Hmm, you don't look much like a criminal. So, what were you in prison for?" His gaze hardens.

"Some things I'm not too proud of." He says lowly. I can tell it's a sensitive topic so I push no further.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about that. But I do have one question."

"And what's that?"

"What was it like? In prison I mean." Grimmjow looks at me with a puzzled expression. He starts to snicker and soon that snicker turns into laughter. I can't say I was expecting that reaction.

"What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing, it's just that you sound genuinely curious."

"Well I've never been to prison. I just want to know what it's like for the inmates." Grimmjow collects himself before speaking.

"You ever been to the zoo?" I nod my head. "Well try to imagine yourself in the cage meant for animals. Sharing a cage with someone you don't really care for or like and only being fed by someone who doesn't care whether or not you live or die." I gulp and clear my throat.

"That sounds like harsh conditions."

"You have no idea."

"So is that whole, dropping the soap thing real?"

"Oh yeah, it's real…"

"Has it ever happened to-"

"I know what you're about to ask and let me tell you right now, no it has not, no it won't, and it never will. I am always on top." I laugh at his very serious expression. I guess he finds some humor in it too and laughs with me. We laugh like that for about 30 more seconds before we found the strength to compose ourselves.

"You know, you are very interesting guy."

"You think so? I haven't even told the most interesting thing about me."

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

"That I'm single." I blush at the comment. I wasn't expecting that.

"And is that your way of asking me on a date, because if it is, it sucked."

"Okay then, how's this; would you like to go out on a date with me on Friday at 8 o'clock?" I found myself smiling as he asked me on a date.

"I suppose I can humor you for an hour or two." He laughs and I tell him where we should meet. He gives me his sister's phone number since he had yet to get one. I don't mind though. I then notice the time.

"Well Grimmjow, it's been real fun and I look forward to seeing you on Friday. I have to get home since I have work in the morning."

"It's no problem. I had a good time with you too. I'll see you on Friday."

"On Friday."

"On Friday. At 8pm. Don't forget!" He yells as I walk out of the door. I'm looking forward to seeing him again.

_**One Month Later**_

"Hey can somebody grab the cement mix!" I heard one of my co-workers yell.

"I got it!" I yell back to him. It had been one month since I got out of prison, one month since I found a job, and one month since I talked to Ichigo. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get the little shit out of my head. I didn't think he would be the type to stand someone up but I guess I was wrong. I sat at that restaurant for an hour waiting for him but he never showed. After that humiliation I went home, showered and tried to forget about him. Tried is the key word here. No matter what I did or tried to do to get him out of my head it never worked. So I was stuck seeing his face and smile every time I closed my eyes.

"Hey Grimmjow, come here a minute." My boss called. My boss was pretty cool. His name is Starrk. He's a little older than me but we still get along. I have nothing but respect for the man since he hired me. He and his sister work and own this construction business. To be honest, I don't even think he cared about my criminal record because he hired me right away. All I had to do was proved to him I was a hard worker, which wasn't hard considering I am.

I wipe my hands on my blue jeans and pull myself up from the ditch I was situated in. I wipe the sweat from my forehead that managed to get there while I was working. Once that was done, I put my hardhat back on.

"You need somethin' Starrk?"

"No not really, it's just you guys have been working hard all day and we're ahead of schedule so I'm going to be nice and give you all the rest of today and tomorrow off."

"Fuck yeah! Someone who agrees we've been working our asses off." My co-worker Ikakku says. He's a loud mouth but he's cool. I've grown kind of found of him, he has my respect.

"Tch, I don't see that point of a day off. If we're ahead of schedule, we should stay ahead." Kenpachi says, which is another one of my co-workers. I've learned he can be an odd ball at times but he's a good natured man that loves a good fight. So am I, so we get along pretty well. Plus, his daughter has taken a liking to Nel so she's over at Nel's a lot.

"Ah come on, we can take a breather, Kenpachi. We can go to that bakery you like." Renji says. Also one of my co-workers. He has his moments of funny but most of the time he's annoying.

"You mean the bakery _you_ like. I like the baker, not the baked goods."

"Whatever, let's just go. I'm fucking starving." I say. Renji and Ikakku just laugh and make jokes while we walk to the shop. It's very not far, maybe about a block or two away. When we get there, I can't help but stare at the place. It's strange to say the least. The sign had big bubble letters with neon pink color that read; 'Sweet Eats'

_The owner of this place better be a chick. That or just fucking weird_

"We're back!" Renji announces as he walks through the chiming doors.

"Oh joy, back to harass me again. Can't you guys just find a new place to go to?" That voice. It couldn't be.

"Of course not, Ichigo. You know you guys would go out of business without us." It is him. He hasn't turned around yet because he's mixing something, but I know it's him. He doesn't know I'm here.

"By the way, we have a new co-worker."

"If he's as annoying as you, then he can leave."

"Nah, he's a good guy, right Grimmjow?"

"Grimmjow?" Now he turns around. I was expecting him to have a look of shock but instead he looks angry. Shouldn't I be the angry one? I mean, he stood _me_ up.

"Good seeing you again Grimmjow." He says with sarcasm. I scoff at his tone and follow the others to our booth. Ichigo makes his way around the counter to take our orders, or that's what I am assuming.

"So what can I get you guys?"

"And explanation." I say without realizing. Ichigo stops his movements and glares at me.

"I owe _you _an explanation? I don't owe you anything after the way you stood me up."

"_I_ stood you up? You're the one who had me sitting at that restaurant looking like an idiot. Like, what the fuck Ichigo?"

"I told you to meet me at the restaurant on 6th and Hollow. So please tell me how I stood you up."

"Wait, wait, wait. 6th and Hollow? I thought you told me 7th and Hollow."

"I'm confused." Renji says from his seat next to mine.

"Shut up Renji." Kenpachi replies.

"There's not even a restaurant on 7th and Hollow. Where did you go?" Ichigo says, his voice sounding much calmer.

"I don't even know. I was excited about seeing you; I guess I forgot where I was going. How come you didn't call me? I gave you my sister's number."

"I tried but a child would pick up the phone then hang up." A child? Then realization struck.

"Yachiru…"

"I was looking forward to seeing you." He said as a blush appeared on his handsome face.

"Me too. Can we, uh you know, try this again? With the right address this time?" I tell him. He smiles sweetly at me.

"I had the right address but sure I don't see why we couldn't. I'll give you _my_ number this time."

"Okay. I got a new phone so you can have mine as well." I said as I tried to keep my voice in check. We exchanged numbers and began to discuss our plans.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We can go out to the park or something like that. Get some ice cream and just talk, if you want. We don't have to. I can think of other things for us to do-"

"Grimmjow, it's alright. I like ice cream."

"Oh okay, I'm off tomorrow."

"Me too. I can call you in the morning to meet up."

"That's fine."

"Then it's a date, again."

"I guess so." I tell him as I smirk at him.

"So Ichi, you never took our orders." Renji said.

"Fuckin' buzz kill…" I groan.

**Another chapter down! I hope you guys enjoyed the chemistry between those two. I also hope you liked the flustered Grimmjow. He's so cute! Thanks for reading. Please review. Until next time Bye-Bye! **


End file.
